fletnernfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Gods - Sweet Mother
In the beginning, there was only Sweet Mother. She created a huge series of spirits to watch over the world, one spirit for each kind of animal/creature. In this way, the spirits received adoration from their creatures, and predatory spirits tended to receive fear from their prey and vice versus. So predatory spirits were often slightly more powerful than the prey spirits. The spirit of titans took a chance, and split himself into two, lowering his own power, but then giving the titans the chance to evolve past the hunter/gatherer lifestyle they had. This spirit was likely more powerful than the others because titans were powerful predators, and in splitting likely reduced himself to being two spirits roughly even with the rest. This is how the titans first developed magic. The new spirit shared knowledge of magic with the titans and they began to dominate their continent. Over and over again, the titan spirits split and more knowledge was shared. Unknowingly, these titan spirits themselves evolved into gods. The dragon spirits became jealous and they too split into multiple gods, seeking to prevent the titans from dominating the world. Their first split was to separate the dragon spirit of flight from the dragon spirit of the land. It is believed that the titans first split the titan spirit of magic from the titan spirit of hunting. The humanoid creatures of the planet were simply more intelligent than most of the “animals”. This made it far easier for their spirits to start splitting and forming gods than it was for the animal spirits, because the humanoid spirits could develop religions. It did not take too long before the human, elf, titan, dwarf, dragons, etc. were all forming pantheons. No one remembers exactly who the “first” spirit was, because they are still contained within the existing ones. So some of the animal spirits got together and became upset by what was going on. Typically these were the animal types where there were multiple breeds and each breed had its own spirit. They began creating more intelligent versions of their animals, but it did not exactly go as planned. Not all animal spirits wanted this, because they understood that they would be giving up part of their power and if it was successful would likely be split into a pantheon of gods and not really be themselves at the end. But some took the plunge anyway. This is how the “beastmen” came into being: centaurs, minotaurs, satyrs, but also hoawmintz and garoh. The beast men were not part of Sweet Mother’s original plan, and she did not make it easy on them. The late start and a lack of backing from Sweet Mother is how these races have taken such a back seat to the ones intended to be humanoids. So what is Sweet Mother? Foremost, she is a regional elemental for the entire planet. This gives her a rank of 10. She functions as an elemental. She does not produce minions and has only the one aspect, but this aspect is the entire planet, allowing her to do nearly anything she wants. She can still produce spirits, but she has to be able to assign them to something, so in these cases, she may need to create a new type of creature. She does regularly create new spirits when others have lost their way, such as creating new horse spirits, when the old horse spirits became centaur spirits or when the thunderbirds needed a new spirit. How powerful is she? Well, she is in so many ways unconcerned with what is going on “on her”. The lives of people or even civilizations are nothing compared to her life. She is more concerned with guiding the continental plates, monitoring the temperature of the core of the world, and building the mountains, and pays very little attention to people, even those that follow her. However, knowing that she is an absentee landlord, she will at times create regional elementals to look after her various religions for her. In this manner worshipping Sweet Mother is not a waste of time. Also, as she is often seen as the “Queen” by most regional elementals, they may step in even if she did not specifically create them for that purpose. This is both seen as feudal (they are supporting their Queen) but also self-serving, because they nearly always get a portion of the adoration sent her way. But how powerful is she? Well, it is assumed that because her power is in many ways self-generating, she should be able to defeat any other rank 10 divine - such as assuming that a pantheon had a rank 10 king. But could she defeat an entire pantheon of powerful gods? Probably not. Multiple gods would likely be able to circumvent the laws of nature so rapidly that she would not be able to keep up with the barrage. Of course, this would be self-defeating for them all, because chances are that in the midst of this battle, all of the pantheon’s worshippers would die, preventing them from regaining their strength. Eventually Sweet Mother would manage to put herself/the world right again, and after thousands of years (or more) she would have reformed in a very similar fashion, while the pantheon (and perhaps all life on the surface) would be gone. At this point, she would need to begin rebuilding. Note - Sweet Mother is shown in Gods and Demons as a rank 9. This is her as a harvest goddess, not really her as the regional elemental for the planet. She is both. Category:Religion